


A Christmas Surprise

by EDrake



Series: The Apology Series [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bottom Jeremy Dooley, Crossdressing, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Jack Pattillo mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Top Ryan Haywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDrake/pseuds/EDrake
Summary: Two days away from Christmas and Jeremy was running out of time and patience.  He needed a gift for Ryan and he had no ideas.  He should have know that any idea Gavin had would be ridiculous.





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided that I needed to finish this because the story I want to write next happens after this... and there was no way I could change this to make it a Valentine fic. Well, I could... but it would involve more editing than I have patience for... On that note, in order to get this out (relatively) on time, I had to cut out a few parts of my writing process. I apologize in advance for any mistakes, or disjointed feeling this may have. I hope you guys can still enjoy it. <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and I make no money off of this. I have no beta so all mistakes are my own. Please don't use this without my permission.

A Christmas Surprise

By: EDrake

 

          Jeremy pulled at his beanie, further covering up his trademark purple and orange hair. He hated shopping. They were criminals for fucks sake! Why couldn't they just steal what they needed? But two days away from Christmas and here he was, standing in the middle of an over crowded mall, watching Golden Boy Gavin shop. If he didn't need something for Ryan, he wouldn't have even agreed to tag along. But he had no ideas and time was running out; along with his patience.

          “Gavin, are you done yet? I'm getting claustrophobic and if we don't get out of here soon, I'm just going to open fire.” Jeremy grumbled, then noticed the look on the face of the little old lady standing next to him. He gave her a blinding smile to show her that he was only kidding. He was so not kidding.

          “Jeremy, why did you agree to come if you were just going to be salty the whole time?”

          “Because I need something for Ryan. But seeing as how the mall doesn't have an ammo shop or any blades bigger than kitchen knives, I think I would have been better off at home.” The little old lady turned a shocked glance in his direction again. Jeremy forced a laugh towards her before grabbing Gavin's arm and pulling him away. Gavin threw a wink and a wave over his shoulder at her.

          “You need practice around civilians, and perhaps being civil. You're hurting my arm, Lil J!” Jeremy let him go and flopped down on a vacant bench. He let out an unhappy huff as he hit the cold wood and began pulling at his hat again. “What's the matter with you? You've never been a Grinch before. Now, all of the sudden, Christmas is like the end of the world.” Jeremy rolled his eyes at the older lad. “Come on, talk to Gavvy. Lads need to stick together.”

          “It's just that... this is my first Christmas with Ryan.”

          “You've never had someone special for the holidays before?”

          “Sure I have!” Jeremy was quick to defend himself, but then thought for a second. “Just no one that ever really... mattered.” He really loved Ryan. They just hadn't gotten to the point where he felt like he could tell the other man. Not that he thought Ryan didn't love him the same, just that Ryan didn't seem to be ready to say it either. So for now, they were just “important” to each other.

          Jeremy scuffed his shoes against the shiny tile floor and refused to look at Gavin. He knew what that happy squeaking meant. He knew the look he was getting. He was not an adorable kitten; he did not need those big watery lovey eyes pointed in his direction.

          “Are you done?”

          “Alright. Well, what's the problem then?”

          “I don't have anything for him and I'm out of time. I just wanted it to be special.”

          “Special how?”

          “I don't know! If I knew that, I would have something already! He's just such a simple guy. He doesn't need anything or want anything. I just wanted to find some way to show him I care.”

          “Well, have you considered maybe special for him could be more like an experience?”

          “What?” Jeremy looked up to see Gavin looking away from him, eyes twinkling in a dangerous way. He followed the man's line of sight to a store. The large neon pink sign shined off the tiles and reflected doom back in Jeremy's horrified face. “No. Oh no. No way.”

          “Two days.” Gavin singsonged. Jeremy reluctantly weighed his options.

          “We're just looking.” Gavin gasped excitedly, and before Jeremy's response had fully left his lips, the lanky man jumped up and began pulling him over to meet his fate.

* * *

          “Jeremy, come on out. I promise I won't laugh.” Gavin called from the penthouse hallway. Jeremy looked at himself in his bedroom mirror and hid his face in his hands. This was the most ridiculous and embarrassing thing ever. How the hell had he let Gavin talk him into this?! Thank god he didn't let Gavin talk him into trying it on at the store. Men didn't belong in things like this.

          “No!” This would never work! Jeremy ripped everything off of himself, shoved the offensive garment back in its stupid box, and popped his head out of his bedroom door to glare at the man who had talked him into thinking it would work.

          “Well?”

          “You're an idiot.” Gavin squawked in shock as Jeremy grabbed a fist full of his shirt and used it pull him into the room.

          “What's wrong with it?”

          “What's wrong with it?' You saw the fucking thing!” Jeremy growled while pulling his shirt back on. “It's not going to work. It needs to go back.”

          “Come on, it was fine in the store. What's really wrong with it?”

          “It doesn't fit.” Gavin scoffed at his answer.

          “Well, that's not a reason to get all cranky. We'll get you a different size, is all.”

          “Gav, it's not going to work. I don't have the right... proportions for something like this.” Jeremy looked down at himself, then at the ridiculous idea that Gavin had talked him into thinking would work. At Gavin's confused look, Jeremy cupped his chest then made an hourglass shape with his hands.

          “Oh. Well, we'll alter it.”

          “Alter it?! I don't know how to sew! And I'm not taking it anywhere to tell any fucking seamstress to fit it to me!”

          “Jack can sew.”

          “Jack?! No. No way. It's going back and that's the fucking end of it. I never should have let you talk me into get it to begin with. I wasted too much time with this shit. Now, I'll never find something in time.” Forlorn, Jeremy sat on the bed and hid his face in his hands.

          “Jer-e-my” Gavin dragged the syllables of his name out as he whined and picked up the box. “It's Christmas. Stop thinking about yourself and think of Vagabond... and what he's going to do when he sees you in this.” Jeremy looked at the stupid fucking box, then up at Gavin's trademark Golden Boy grin, then sighed in defeat. He hated when Gavin was right. Not just about this, about anything.

          “...Okay” He conceded. Gavin dropped the box back on the bed, punched the air in victory and ran back in to the hallway.

          “JACK!!” Jeremy jumped as Gavin screeched out the name of the youngest gent.

          “Oh my god! Do you have an off switch or something?! Slow down!”

          “No, I don't think so. And why? We need to hurry! Christmas is only two days away and these things take time. JACK! WHERE ARE YOU? WE HAVE A CHRISTMAS EMERGENCY!” Jeremy scrubbed his hands over his face in exhaustion and flopped over, face first, on the bed while Gavin ran down the hall to pound on Jack's door. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

          Christmas evening Jeremy was starting to panic again. This had to be the worst idea in the history of people having ideas. How the hell did he let Gavin talk him into this? Jeremy stared down at the, now well fitted, contents of the box. Damn Jack for his surprisingly quick and amazing sewing skills. He didn't even know if Ryan would like it. He was going to put himself out there and be laughed at, or worse, kicked out into the hall dressed in this. He shuddered at the thought of Ryan kicking him out and everyone else seeing him. He should have just gotten the man a knife like everyone else. A soft knock on the door pulled him from his spiraling panic. He jumped and threw a blanket over the box.

          “Yes?” He called. Gavin poked his head in the room.

          “Geoff said dinner is ready.”

          “Okay. I'll be right there.” Gavin squeaked excitedly and looked him up and down. “I'm not wearing it now!”

          “What? Why not?”

          “Gavin! I'm not sitting in front of everyone with THAT under my clothes! Are you crazy?!”

          “No sense of adventure.” Gavin grumbled as he entered the room fully and closed the door behind himself. “Did Jack get it to fit right?”

          “Yeah, but I kind of wish he hadn't.” Jeremy pulled the blanket off the box to glare at it again. Gavin stood next to him eyes twinkling.

          “What did you tell Vagabond this morning?”

          “Just that I had something for him after dinner. He didn't seem too suspicious.” Jeremy sighed and sat down on the bed next to the box. He couldn't stand to look at it anymore. “He's going to laugh at me and kick me out.”

          “Jeremy, I don't know if you know this by now, but V is crazy. Like actual crazy.”

          “Gav, I know he's crazy.”

          “You know what makes him extra crazy? You!” Gavin delicately pulled the soft material out of the box and held it up to examine. “Once he sees you in this, you don't be able to walk for a week.” Jeremy groaned and took the garment from him.

          “Are you sure he'll like it?” Jeremy grimaced as he held it up in front of his body.

          “Yes! Look, he likes just you on your own. Ya? Well, think of this as just special enhancing wrapping for what he already loves. I would check to prove to you that you look great, but he'd murder me if he found out anyone else saw you in that. His eyes only, ya know.

          “Yeah, he gets a little-”

          “Crazy? Insanely possessive? Mad?”

          “Yeah... those.”

          “HEY, DIP SHITS!” Geoff's voice screaming from the hallway startled the two lads. Jeremy dropped the present back in the box and Gavin threw the blanket back over it just in time to hide it from Geoff barging into the room. “What the hell?! I send one idiot to find the other and end up losing two. Dinner! Move it!”

          “Coming boss!” The two lads smiled at him.

          “I didn't slave away over a hot stove for Christmas diner to go cold because of you two assholes.” Geoff grumbled, leaving the room again. Gavin and Jeremy snickered quietly while following him down the hall to Christmas dinner.

* * *

          Jeremy poked his head out of Ryan's bathroom, just to make sure no one was there. Not that anyone would be. No one had balls enough to go into his room. He ran across the room and dove into the bed like a scared child convinced that as long as they were under the covers, the monsters couldn't get them. Jeremy crawled under the covers and pulled them up as high as they could go. He tried to straighten his outfit, but it was hopeless. This was stupid. Ryan had gotten him something super cool and thoughtful that showed he was actually listening when Jeremy rambled on about nothing; and here was Jeremy, dressed like a fool, hiding in his boyfriend's bed, and calling it a gift.

          He was starting to panic again and had no concept of time. He wanted to check the time and see if he had any time to change back and just tell Ryan he couldn't think of anything, or it burned in a fire, or got lost in the mail, or anything else that meant he wouldn't have to be seen wearing this. Unfortunately, his phone was in the bathroom with his other clothes and he wasn't risking leaving the relative safety of the bed to check it.

          It might have been only a couple minutes or it might have been an hour later, but Jeremy jumped at the soft knock on Ryan's door. He gasped and ducked down under the covers. The soft click of the knob turning and the gentle brushing of the door gliding over the carpet sounded like thunder in the silent darkness.

          “... Jeremy? You in here?” Jeremy peaked his head out from under the covers at the sound of his boyfriend's soft concerned voice.

          “Did you just knock on your own door?”

          “Uh... yeah. I didn't want to come in too early. What are you doing?” Ryan closed his door behind himself and kicked off his shoes.

          “Can you lock it?” Ryan looked at him suspiciously.

          “No one is going to try to come in here. They know better.”

          “Please? It would make me feel better.” Ryan seemed hesitant, but reached behind himself to turn the small lock on the knob.

          “Okay. Locked. Now, you didn't answer me. What are you doing?”

          “Making a big mistake and calling it a Christmas present...” Ryan slowly walked over to him, turned on his bedside lamp, and studied the lump in the covers where Jeremy was hiding. Jeremy looked up at him, wide eyed and terrified, as the other man slowly reached out and gently tried to pull the blankets off the smaller man. Jeremy's iron grip didn't budge.

          “Jeremy,” Ryan chided like a parent gently disciplining a young child. “What did you do?”

          “It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

          “What did you do?”

          “I didn't realize until later that it was the worst idea ever.”

          “What did you do?”

          “I just wanted to get you something special, but I ran out of time.”

          “What did you do?”

          “And you don't like anything except weapons and me and I couldn't find you a special weapon and you already have me -”

          “What did you do?”

          “-So I thought I would do something _to_ me to make me more special...”

          “Please tell me you didn't get a tattoo...” Jeremy blinked up at Ryan and his worried exasperated expression. Scratch that off the list of any future ideas.

          “What? No.”

          “Then, let go and let me see.” Jeremy slowly released his death grip on the blankets and Ryan reached out, quickly throwing them off the smaller man before he could change his mind. Ryan's jaw dropped.

          Jeremy now lay exposed for Ryan's prying eyes. He wore woman's holiday lingerie. His black sheer teddy fit tightly across his chest and flared out just under his pecks to flow more freely around his midsection. The thin black spaghetti straps cut neatly across his broad shoulders. The top and bottom of the teddy were edged in soft white fake fur. It stopped just at his hip bones to show off the matching black thong. If Jeremy were erect he would have definitely been poking out the top of the thong; but he was way too scared to be aroused right now. The thin straps pulled the skimpy patch of fabric tight over what was left of Jeremy's decency. The little white bow in the middle of the waistline sat just to the right of where the head of his penis was tucked, pushing it off center and making it look out of place.

          The silence dragged on as Ryan stared at him. Ryan didn't move. Jeremy wanted to crawl into a hole forever. Holy shit, this was a terrible idea. Jeremy made a move to grab the blankets to cover himself again. Ryan practically tackled him.

          “Don't you dare!” Jeremy stared up at the other man, now on top of him. He looked manic but enthralled as his eyes continued to dart all over Jeremy.

          “You... like it?” Ryan nodded, seemingly in a trance.

          “Where did you get it?”

          “That lingerie store in the mall... the one with the big pink sign.”

          “You went to a mall? But you're terrible around civilians.” Ryan laughed and reached out to run his fingers over the soft fur on the edge of the material.

          “I did fine!”

          “How'd you get it to fit? They don't usually make things like this in sizes for men.”

          “Jack helped.” Ryan snapped his eyes to to Jeremy's, a dangerous look flicking across them. “He didn't see me in it. He just took some measurements and handed me back a finished piece.” That seemed to mostly placate the gent's anger, for now.

          “And... I don't suppose you just waltzed into a mall and then a women's underwear store all by yourself...”

          “Gavin helped... Also, didn't see me dressed like this, but he did help me pick it out. They had red and black. He said the red would clash too much with my hair.”

          “It would. I like black anyway.” Ryan dragged his fingers down to run over the edge of the thong where Jeremy was slowly stirring. The older man smiled serenely as he explored. “This is my present?”

          “Yeah. If that's okay?” Ryan nodded and smirked down at him.

          “When do I get to unwrap it?” Jeremy laughed at his ridiculous boyfriend.

          “It's yours now. Do whatever you want with it. May I suggest ripping it to shreds so I don't have to do this again?”

          “Oh, but Jeremy, if something were to happen to it, we would just have to get you a new one. Glad to know Jack has your measurements now, I can just go get more myself”.

          “Oh god no.” Ryan leaned down as he lifted the edge of the teddy to press firm open mouth kisses along Jeremy's stomach.

          “Oh god yes. We'll have to clean out a fucking drawer for all the silky little things I'll get for you.”

          “Ry-an” Jeremy whined as the larger man continued trailing kisses up his torso, but never made a move to the back to try to unhook it. “Please get this thing off of me. Please?”

          “Oh no, my sweet little thing. I'm fucking you while you wear this. Now, if you're very good, I'll let you pick the position, but this gorgeous piece of craftsmanship is staying on.”

          “I would say, I've created a monster; but you were a monster long before I came along.”

          “Growl. Roar.” Ryan remarked calmly as he roamed. He pulled the edge of the teddy back in place and moved up to nip at Jeremy's nipples through the thin fabric.

          “Ah! Hey! Play nice!”

          “Never.” He nipped more harshly and Jeremy squirmed at the attention as his nipples rose to tight peaks slightly tenting the material.

          “You're spending all your time down there and you haven't even kissed me yet.” Ryan abandoned his chest and rose up to level his face with Jeremy's.

          “Hmm. Have you been a good boy this year?”

          “Oh god. Please tell me we don't have to role play on top of this. I don't know if I can keep an erection while being _that_ embarrassed.”

          “Jeremy, tell Santa Vagabond what you did to deserve kisses.” Ryan smirked down at him evilly. He just loved to torture Jeremy in bed. Jeremy sighed, but put on his sweetest voice.

          “Oh Santa, I was so so good. I robbed all the banks and only shot a few civilians. For Christmas can I pretty please just have your dick in my ass?” Ryan tried to hide his laughter but couldn't contain his snickering.

          “Okay, you're right. Too much.” He beamed down at his boyfriend as the younger man rolled his eyes.

          “Thank fuck. Now kiss me before I die of embarrassment.” Jeremy reached up to drag a giggling Ryan down to his lips. It didn't matter that he other man couldn't stop smiling long enough to deepen the kiss. Just the feel of Ryan's lips against his own was more than enough to distract him from his minor emotional discomfort. Now that he knew how happy this made Ryan, he could deal for tonight. That was Ryan's present after all. The man should get whatever he wanted.

          Jeremy enjoyed the feeling of Ryan's lips against his skin as Ryan broke free but continued to kiss along his neck and shoulders. He had gotten used to how Ryan was behind closed doors. Ryan was in charge but would never leave him wanting or uncomfortable. He liked watching the other man worship his body. He was strangely serene and happy, while normally he was so tense and angry. It was a very unique and loved feeling to be that source of happiness for someone else.

          Jeremy had to learn patience in bed though. Ryan was always very thorough in exploring his body before they ever got to any main event. Tonight however, this is what Jeremy was counting on. Ryan slowly worked his way down to Jeremy's legs, kissing, licking, and nipping as he went. He paused midway down Jeremy's thigh and pulled back to look at them. The older man ran his fingers over the smooth muscle and glanced down at his calves before snapping his eyes back to Jeremy's face.

          “Did you shave your legs?”

          “Ryan, you can't wear something like this with hairy legs. That would just be ridiculous.” Jeremy teased and smiled wide at him. Ryan beamed back. He really loved his goofy boyfriend. Something so simple would make him so happy and Jeremy was addicted to being the source.

          Ryan continued to run his hands all over Jeremy's silky smooth legs, occasionally traveling up to brush against the soft fabric stretched over Jeremy's, now very erect, manhood. He leaned over to be able to rub his face on the teddy, letting his short beard hair catch on the sheer material and pull it gently back and forth. Jeremy tried not to squirm as Ryan let out a happy sigh against his stomach. This was a much better reaction than he would have gotten from gifting the man any type of weapon. But he really needed to get this show on the road.

          “Hey, Ry?” Jeremy whispered, not really wanting to pull his love from this excessively happy and calm state he had found.

          “Hm?” Ryan looked up at him from his stomach, blue eyes big and innocent. Jeremy had really never seen the man so calm in bed before. At least not before anything happened.

          “I'm glad you like your present, but do you think we could maybe...” Jeremy trailed off as Ryan seemed to remember his surroundings.

          “Oh shit! I'm sorry, babe. I zoned out for a minute there.” Jeremy smiled up at him. To be honest he still looked a little lost in his own mind.

          “That's okay. I know the feeling. But to speed this along a bit, how about I ride you tonight? If you want to take control back later, I'll consider it.”

          “I'd actually really like that. Do you want me to help stretch you?”

          “Actually, I'm surprised you didn't notice earlier.” Jeremy gently pushed Ryan so he knelt next to him. Jeremy grabbed the back of his thighs and pulled them up and apart to reveal his secret present to Ryan. Ryan's breath caught in his throat as he crawled between Jeremy's legs to get a better look at his now exposed backside.

          “Wha-” Ryan blinked as Jeremy continued to smile triumphantly.

          “I know you really like to prep me, but I kinda went all in on this.” Ryan reached out to run his finger tips over the edge of the thick black plug nestled snugly between Jeremy's spread cheeks. He pulled the thong strap to one side so he could gentle tug on the plug to check it. Jeremy wiggled slightly at the stretch.

          “Fuck, you naughty little thing. Please tell me you weren't wearing this at dinner.”

          “Fuck no! We take enough risks. I prepped and got it in while I got dressed in your bathroom. There is no way I would have been able to sit at that table with this monster in me the whole time.” Ryan gently tugged on the end of it again. Jeremy let his head fall back against the pillows while Ryan explored.

          “Is it thick enough? I don't want you to get hurt.” Ryan continued to examine the outer edge of it, trying to determine if he was satisfied enough to let Jeremy have his way. He ran his finger under the edge of the plug to rub at Jeremy's stretched ring of muscle.

          “Oh yeah. Come on, baby, you think I don't know you by now?” Jeremy almost dropped his legs as Ryan pressed firmly on the center. “Jeez, okay! Come on, Ry. You want to take it out, or should I?” Ryan continued running his fingers over the flat, hard, rubber surface then went back to petting Jeremy's smooth legs.

          “You're so perfect.” Ryan seemed almost awestruck. If Jeremy was honest with himself, he had noticed the other man had been getting that way with him lately; especially in bed. That was the whole reason he had decided to go with the plug tonight. On the off chance Ryan didn't throw him out on his scantily clad ass; he might get so doe-eyed he couldn't continue. It was fine, Jeremy just had to get him through it.

          “Right back at ya, big guy.” Jeremy let his legs fall and sat up to meet Ryan for a quick kiss to snap him out of his thoughts. “Why don't you lay down and get your clothes off. I'll take care of this.” Ryan nodded and flopped back on the pillows.

          Jeremy hated missing Ryan strip, but if he didn't move things along, they would both be cumming in each others hands. That was okay for a regular night. Not Christmas. Jeremy was getting Christmas sex, and no awestruck boyfriend was going to stop him.

          He reached behind himself to work the thick plug out and drop it on the clean towel he had left on the bedside table. By the time he fetched the lube from the drawer, Ryan was kicking his underwear off the edge of the bed. Jeremy smiled wickedly as he crawled over to his man. The soft fabric swayed around his stomach as he moved. It was so rare that he had Ryan on his back; he was going to take full advantage of it while he could. He straddled Ryan's bare waist and grinned down at him.

          “Why, hello there.” Jeremy cooed. Ryan huffed an small laugh and smiled up at him, amused.

          “Hello, gorgeous, what brings you here?” Ryan bent his legs to help support Jeremy and reached up to run his fingers over the top edge of the teddy.

          “You. Only ever you.” Jeremy leaned down to kiss him deeply. Their differences in height meant that it would be difficult to do so once he started, so he needed to get his fill now.

          Jeremy pulled back and sat up again so he could reach behind himself to prepare Ryan. It didn't matter how stretched he was or how much lube he used beforehand, he was not stupid enough to try to take Ryan dry. The older man closed his eyes and enjoyed the light stimulation, but his hands never left Jeremy; one on a smooth thigh, the other still rubbing over soft lingerie. Jeremy lifted himself up on his knees to position Ryan at his entrance.

          “Ryan, open your eyes.” Obediently, Ryan slid his eyes open so Jeremy could stare into the bright blue depths. “I want you to look at me while I do this. Can you do that?”

          “Yes.” Ryan's breath was already a little ragged and Jeremy took his small victory where he could.

          “Good. Keep them on me.” Jeremy began easing himself down, occasionally stopping to bounce a little and get used to the feeling of Ryan filling him. It was slow progress but oh so satisfying. He adored being filled with Ryan's thick length. Getting a chance to control the angle and speed was something he rarely got to enjoy, so he savored every second.

          Below him Ryan looked about ready to lose his mind. He could tell the older man was starting to come back to his normal self, maybe regretted letting Jeremy be in charge. It didn't matter now. He had a fist full of fake fur and an iron grip on Jeremy's leg that would surely leave a bruise. His jaw was clenched so hard that Jeremy was momentarily worried he would break a tooth. But then Jeremy's ass connected with Ryan's hips as he finished his decent and it really didn't matter anymore.

          Jeremy wiped the sweat from his forehead and braced himself against Ryan's chest. He fought the urge to just relax back against Ryan's bent legs and enjoy the feeling of being full; but being in control meant he had to be the one to do all the work getting them over the edge into bliss. Maybe he didn't think this through all the way. Ryan groaned and impatiently bucked up, making Jeremy bounce.

          “Not so easy being on top, is it?” Jeremy narrowed his eyes at Ryan's sass. He rose up and slammed himself down, hard, making Ryan gasp as Jeremy suppressed his own reaction.

          “I used to love topping before you came along. But shit! It's like your dick was made to fuck me.”

          Jeremy savored the feeling for a few more seconds before taking pity on Ryan. He rose up on his knees again and let himself fall onto Ryan. He started a steady rhythm and slowly worked up speed. Ryan cupped his ass and helped him bounce. It wasn't too long before Ryan seemed to grow tired of letting Jeremy have control. He grabbed Jeremy's hips and held them in place as he began to quickly thrust up into him.

          “Hey! Don't make me cuff you to the bed again.”

          Ryan let go so Jeremy could fall back down and continue his own equally fast thrusting. Jeremy tried to keep in his laughter as he watched his boyfriend lose it below him. The older man thrashed and threw his head back in frustration. He kicked his legs out and slammed his fists onto the bed below them, letting out a loud frustrated groan. He grit his teeth, snapped the strings on Jeremy's thong, and threw the scrap of fabric across the room.

          Jeremy tried not to cheer as his dick was finally freed. It smacked Ryan's stomach with the force of his drops, adding to Jeremy's pleasure and further driving Ryan mad.

          “You're quiet tonight. What's the matter? Whore got your tongue?” Jeremy teased him, but really was genuinely concerned about Ryan's silence. Ryan was always so loose lipped during sex. It was totally unheard of for Ryan to not only let Jeremy be in charge, but to also keep quiet while it happened.

          Jeremy was so caught up in working them both to climax and trying to figure out why Ryan was so quiet, he almost didn't notice that Ryan had closed his eyes again.

          “Hey!” Jeremy smacked Ryan in the chest. “Who said you could close your eyes? Come on, eyes on me.” Ryan opened his eyes and immediately tried to stifle a groan by biting his lip. Jeremy saw right through him. “What's the matter? Seeing me dressed like this too much for you?”

          Ryan growled and tried to sit up, but Jeremy pushed him back down and quickly found his rhythm again. He began to pant at the strain of it all. His legs were starting to ache and it was getting harder and harder to keep up.

          “Pl-please let me t-take over. Please?” Ryan panted below him and pawed at Jeremy's legs. Jeremy was tempted, but still determined to ride Ryan to the end.

          “W-why?”

          “Please!”

          “T-tell me wh-why?”

          “Jeremy!” Ryan grabbed his hips again and began to help guide him. Jeremy didn't protest as his legs threatened to give out, but that didn't mean he was ready to let the subject drop. If he was ever going to get answers it would be now.

          “Why are y-you so quiet tonight?”

          “Jeremy...” Ryan shook his head back and forth frantically as he dug his fingers into the meaty part of Jeremy's hips.

          “Aw. C-come on-n. Tell me how I l-look like your whore. Tell me how I was m-made to take you.” Ryan bit his lips shut and and whined. “Baby, how am I supposed to know-w I'm yours unless you tell m-me? Do I belong to someone else?”

          “Jeremy!” That one might have gone a little too far. Ryan actually looked a little distressed. But now Jeremy was getting upset too. Ryan's deep silky voice had become one of his favorite things. He so rarely spoke outside of this room, it was like a special part of the older man that only Jeremy got to enjoy. Right now Ryan was denying him that and Jeremy would not stand for it.

          “Ryan, I'm yours. Now tell me.” Jeremy grabbed his own dick and began to firmly stroke.

          “Jeremy...”

          “Tell me. Come on. I know you want to. Tell me!”

          “Please, Jeremy.”

          “Whisper poison in my ear and make me fall apart, Ryan. Come on.”

          “J-Jeremy...” Ryan seemed about ready to fall over the edge, but Jeremy really didn't want to let him until he found out what Ryan was keeping from him.

          “Ryan, tell me or I'll fucking stop. I swear I will.”

          “No! Jeremy!”

          “Tell me, Ryan! Tell me how I'm yours.”

          “Jeremy... J-Jeremy.”

          “Come on. Come on! I'm so close, I know you are too.”

          “Jer-e-my!” Ryan thrashed below him, fighting his own tongue.

          “Yes? So close!”

          “I- I love you...” Ryan slapped a hand over his own mouth and stared up at Jeremy looking horrified.

          Jeremy froze. That was no where near what he was expecting. Ryan averted his eyes. He looked very shocked at himself and extremely vulnerable. When he spoke it was was it shaky voice just barely above a whisper.

          “Please. Please, don't stop.”

          “Ryan.”

          “I'm sorry. It just slipped out.” Ryan was starting to panic. Jeremy tried to intervene to stop the cycle.

          “Ryan!”

          “Forget I said it, please, I'm sorry!”

          “RYAN!” Jeremy waited until the older man's big watery eyes drifted back up to his. He smiled down at him. “I love you too.” A slow smile spread across Ryan's face. Jeremy laughed happily at him and began to chase their pleasure again. He quickly worked back up to a fast pace.

          Ryan couldn't seem to stop smiling. Even as Jeremy was reaching his peak and losing his rhythm, Ryan beamed up at him. Just when Jeremy thought his legs would give out, Ryan grabbed him and took over, quickly losing his own rhythm and spilling deep inside Jeremy. His smile never left his lips.

* * *

          After a quick clean up, the two men lay in each others arms, enjoying their afterglow.

          “I'm sorry.” Ryan whispered while he nuzzled Jeremy's perfectly dyed orange and purple hair.

          “For what?”

          “For ruining the first time I told you I loved you. That's supposed to be special or something and I couldn't keep it in long enough to make it special.” Jeremy laughed at his incredible, murderous, lovable, idiot boyfriend.

          “Ryan, it's fine. I'm not that kind of guy where I need big gestures and special moments. Just having you is enough. And to be honest, I kind of think I knew for awhile now. Also, kind of figured maybe you didn't know yet. That's okay. When did you figure it out?”

          “Honestly, I think, when I pulled the covers back and saw you in this.” Ryan ran his fingers over the lingerie Jeremy was still wearing, then pulled him close to wrap him up in his arms. “But it hit me really hard when I found out you shaved your legs too. You're just... so perfect.” Ryan hide his face in the top of Jeremy's head and the smaller man laughed.

          “I'm not perfect. But I'm glad we seem to be perfect for each other.”

          “Sap.” Ryan teased.

          “Says the man who blurts out 'I love you' during sex.” Jeremy playfully threw back.

          “Fair.”

          “Now, can you help me get this off? I'd like to regain a small amount of my masculinity.”

          “...Only if you promise to wear it again.” Jeremy groaned as Ryan smirked at him.

          “I've definitely created a monster...”

          “Nope. But you did give the monster a new toy. Do you promise?”

          “Reluctantly...” Ryan sat up to help undo the clasps and work the soft material off of Jeremy, leaving the smaller man nude.

          “Oh no!”

          “What?”

          “I forgot I broke the thong! Shit.” Ryan huffed, eying the scrap of fabric that had landed near his potted plant, Edgar.

          “Best damn part of the night.” Jeremy flopped happily back down, finally comfortable.

          “If you thought I was bluffing about buying you more, you're wrong. And I'm starting with one to match this.”

          “I take it back. I don't love you.” Jeremy couldn't keep the smile off his lips as he teased Ryan. The older man pounced on him and pulled him in to a rough kiss.

          “Liar. You love me.”

          “I do.” Jeremy smiled up at his boyfriend. “I really do.” Ryan sighed happily as he rested his forehead against Jeremy's.

          “And I love you. I always will.”

          Official best Christmas ever.

[End]

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well there ya go. You thought the surprise was women's underwear? No! It was love! The surprise was love. 
> 
> Okay... so, don't expect another update to this series any time soon. What I have planned next is no where close to being done, and since it doesn't have a season associated with it, I would like to take my time and actually post something I'm happy with. But something to look forward to... bottom Ryan. The part after that will go back to "normal" for them. 
> 
> On a side note... I honestly thought this was gonna be like 1k words... maybe 1.5k ... oops. The other parts I have in my head seem like they are going to be longer and that's just horrible to think about. 
> 
> WISH ME LUCK! 
> 
> As always Kudos and comments are always loved and appreciated. And if you find any mistakes/typos please let me know, I'll be happy to fix time. Also, if there is anything in here that you feel needs to be tagged let me know, I'll be happy to tag it. 
> 
> <3 Happy New Year, everyone <3


End file.
